Enfermo
by panchypotter
Summary: Sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo. Enfermedad, porque esto no era normal en el. Uno de los síntomas era pensar en ella. De hecho lo hacía tanto que parecía que no tenía nada más en la cabeza, ya no pensaba en los próximos partidos, en los entrenamientos, en la nueva saeta de fuego, en planear nuevas estrategias o en nada que no fuera ella con su uniforme de Quidditch...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer KB/OW, debo confesar que me obsesione con esta pareja luego de leer algunos fics y me deprimió que hubieran tan pocos. Una cosa llevo a la otra y mientras se suponía que tenia que hacer un ensayo sobre materiales constructivos, escribí esto y aquí me tienen. En un principio iba a ser un oneshot pero se me fue de las manos por lo que tendra otra capitulo màs, no las tramito mas, nos vemos abajo. **

***Nada me pertenece lamentablemente. **

* * *

Cruce rápidamente el campo de Quidditch hasta los vestuarios, maldiciendo en voz baja su reciente estupidez crónica, como es posible que el, Oliver Wood capitán del (mejor) equipo de Gryffindor (ha tenido desde hace bastantes años) ¿haya olvidado su tan amada escoba (por tercera vez en la semana) en los vestidores? Ridículo… alarmante.

Él vive por el Quidditch, lo respira en cada bocanada de aire que da, está presente en cada una de sus divagaciones durante las clases, en sus sueños y durante gran parte de su día se encuentra pensando o estando con su escoba, si es prácticamente una extensión de su ser!

Pero **algo** lo tenía distraído, y le perturbaba, porque en el entrenamiento de hoy, no ha podido detener decentemente los lanzamientos de las cazadoras, ni siquiera ha podido centrarse en los aros, su concentración parecía haber tomado su propia escoba para volar lejos de su mente luego de su visita matutina a la enfermería… y le preocupa, le asusta por que como ha repetido desde el inicio del año, esta es su última oportunidad, la última oportunidad de alcanzar la gloria, de levantar mi tan añorada y soñada copa.

Aún tenía esa molestia sensación de vértigo en el estómago que se le había colado dentro desde hace unas semanas, (como si miles de pequeñas snitchs revolotearan por su estómago, y una bludger le hubiera golpeado el pecho sacándole el aire de golpe) cuando la vio al fondo del pasillo con aquel idiota. Tenía que evitarla. Pero había empezado a darse cuenta de que tenía síntomas de algo parecido a una enfermedad que él no quería nombrar.

Sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo. Enfermedad, porque esto no era normal en el. Uno de los síntomas era pensar en ella. De hecho lo hacía tanto que parecía que no tenía nada más en la cabeza, ya no pensaba en los próximos partidos, en los entrenamientos, en la nueva saeta de fuego, en planear nuevas estrategias o en nada que no fuera ella con su uniforme de Quidditch, volando con el viento en su cara mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en sus labios…

Sus labios, de un rosa pálido y ligeramente abultados, esos labios que estuvieron pegados a los del baboso de Roger Davies, que solo quería molestarle a él. Porque si, él se había tomado esto como algo personal y por primera vez en su vida, dejo de planear cada movimiento, cada cosa que hacía en el día en un rutina que mantenía desde que tenía memoria, y tomando su varita le lanzo un Locomotor Wibbly no verbal, que lo hizo caer al suelo, lejos de los labios de Katie.

Y nunca olvidaría la mirada que le dio, lo furiosa que se veía, como si intentara matarlo con tan solo posar sus castaños y chocolatosos ojos en él, no es como si nunca antes lo hubiera mirado así, pero él nunca la había visto realmente hasta ese momento, con los labios ligeramente hinchados, el cabello revuelto y los ojos en llamas, nunca había visto algo tan salvaje, tan hermoso…

Para muchos una furiosa Katie Bell se parecería mucho más a una banshee rabiosa, pero para él la chica que estaba gritándole como una posesa, era la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida entera y no pudo hacer nada más que admirar en silencio como ella bufaba y le gritaba, como sus facciones se contraían por la ira, que al parecer aumentaban debido a su silencio, pero no era su culpa, el simplemente no sabía qué diablos hacer, nunca se había sentido de esta forma.

Porque eso era lo peor de todo, lo que sentía. Ademas de ese molesto cosquilleo en su estómago cada vez que se topaba con ella inesperadamente en el comedor, en la sala común o en algún pasillo; como si se hubiera tragado una snitch durante algún partido y esta tratara de escapar mientras revolotea en su interior intentando salir por su boca, no podía controlar su acelerado corazón cada vez que ella le hablaba o simplemente le miraba mientras el daba algún discurso o las indicaciones durante alguna práctica, haciendo que su lengua se trabase dentro de su boca haciéndolo balbucear como un idiota frente al resto del equipo.

Que decir de lo que parecían ser las alzas en su presión cada vez que ella accidentalmente le tocaba o cuando la veía cambiarse en los vestidores, quitándose el uniforme de Quidditch lentamente, meterse en la duchas para luego salir envuelta en una toalla con el cabello mojado haciendo que pequeñas gotas se deslizaran por sus hombros hasta perderse en esa maldita toalla haciendo que de pronto los vestidores fueran demasiado pequeños y calurosos.

Un tema aparte eran sus problemas de locura transitoria, porque no sabía que otro nombre podía darle a eso, esas ganas desquiciadas de golpear, destrozar y aniquilar a cualquier ser humano perteneciente al género masculino que se le acercara, incluso si este le pedía que le pasara la sal, y de pronto se encontraba en clases planeando la mejor manera para deshacerse de Roger Davies sin dejar rastro alguno que le inculpara, sopesando seriamente la idea de amarrarlo a una roca y lanzarlo al lago negro donde nadie lo encontrara jamás y con algo de suerte se convertiría en la cena de las sirenas y el calamar gigante.

Cada vez le era más difícil ocultar su enfermedad y más fácil sucumbir a ella, a esas sensaciones que eran antinaturales en él, y durante las últimas semanas no hacía más que comportarse como un bruto malhumorado que le gritaba a todo el que se topaba con él, ni siquiera Percy parecía soportarlo.

Tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo para comportarse como si todo fuera normal, quizás gritarle demás para sentir que su enfermedad no era muy evidente para el resto (ni para el mismo), que no hacían más que darle sonrisitas sabiondas, dándole a entender que ellos lo sabían, solo haciendo que se frustrara y se molestara mucho más con las palmadas en la espalda que los gemelos solían darle cada vez que el perdía el control acompañadas de una sonrisa socarrona, las sonrisas condescendientes de Alicia, los burlescos "te lo tenías bien guardado Capitán" de Angelina, las miradas cómplices de Harry y por último y mucho más frustrante la mirada ceñuda que le mandaba Katie cada vez que este la regañaba por cualquier cosa.

Por estos síntomas había ido a la enfermería hoy en la mañana antes de la práctica, porque esto no estaba bien, no era normal, y comenzaba a asustarse, quizás si no era tratada a tiempo terminaría muriendo. Por lo que a las seis de la mañana abrió las pesadas puertas de la enfermería con tal brutalidad que la enfermera salió en camisón pensando que alguien estaba muriendo, pero al verlo a él con cara de inferí solo frunció el entrecejo.

Era algo sabido que la señora Pomfrey tenía un especial odio hacia el Quidditch, según ella un deporte peligroso donde jóvenes inútilmente perseguían en escobas unas pelotas para terminar con huesos rotos e inconscientes durante semanas y teniendo en cuenta la suerte de su buscador durante los partidos, los miles de huesos rotos durante algún partido o entrenamiento de su equipo, le tenía un especial odio a él, ya que cada vez que alguno de sus jugadores salía herido ella le daba por milésima vez la charla "_señor Wood uno de estos días usted terminara matando a sus jugadores de sobreesfuerzo_".

Chorradas, su equipo era el mejor del colegio y sus padres siempre le habían enseñado que debía mantener su mente fija en sus objetivos, que todo esfuerzo da sus frutos y si querían ganar debían entrenar. En el Quidditch hay un gran porcentaje de riesgo de terminar con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Por lo que la enfermera solía tacharlo de tirano obsesivo que prefería una copa inanimada que el bienestar de sus compañeros, cuando el no hace mas que preocuparse por ellos, por sus castigos, su alimentación y sus calificaciones, algunos lo llaman acoso, yo lo llamo velar por el rendimiento del equipo.

* * *

_-señor Wood…- dijo extrañada.- ocurre algo? Algún miembro de su equipo se ha desmallado del cansancio? Alguno se ha vuelto a romper algún hueso o simplemente quiere al fin hablar de su alarmante trastorno obsesivo compulsivo? _

_-quiero que la saque de mi cabeza- dije casi desesperado. Ella me miro realmente asustada._

_-disculpe?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con su varita, mientras me examinaba clínicamente con su mirada._

_-quiero que la saque de mi cabeza!- con una mano indico que tomara asiento en la cama más cercana mientras ella con su varita comenzaba a inspeccionarme._

_-sacar que exactamente señor Wood?- dijo mientras separaba mis parpados, observando mis pupilas, inspecciono mi garganta y moviendo la varita con rapidez haciendo Merlín sabe qué. _

_-a ella…- dije en un susurro ahogado.- no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, está atrapada ahí! Necesito que la saque!_

_Ella me miro entre asustada y preocupada, vi como disimuladamente se piñizcaba el brazo, como asegurándose que no seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Al parecer comprobó que esto no era un sueño ya que pego un bote, para enseguida centrar nuevamente su atención en mí enarcando una ceja mientras me miraba fijamente. _

_-muy bien señor Wood, ha consumido alguna sustancia ilícita?- pregunto mientras hacía aparecer un formulario y una pluma.- ya sabe alguna poción alucinógena? Fumo hojas de Genario con Colmillos en las últimas 24 horas? o quizás aspiro corteza de Cerezo de Mimble pulverizada? _

_-qué?- pregunte atónito.- no estoy drogado! _

_-bueno eso lo veremos… apatía frente a temas relacionados con el consumo de drogas. - dijo mientras escribía algo en el formulario y conjuraba al menos diez frascos que volaron hacia el mesón al final de la cama. Casi con gozo tiro de unos cuantos cabellos sin siquiera avisarme mientras sonreía satisfecha, como sabiendo que me había atrapado.- bien señor Wood, prefiere decírmelo usted o tendré que comprobar yo misma que está bajo los efectos de alguna sustancia alucinógena? _

_-Mire, estoy hablando completamente en serio, no estoy drogado, eso va contra las políticas del Quidditch._

_-muy bien, al parecer está en la etapa de negación, no tengo otra opción que comprobarlo yo misma, usted sabe que si esta poción da positivo tendré que notificárselo al director?- pregunto muy seria y… esperanzada?_

_-si…- dije ahora yo asustado._

_-y que de ser así usted sería expulsado del equipo de Quidditch y posteriormente del colegio?- por un momento dude, quizás alguien si me habría drogado, después de todo no estaba enfermo físicamente y posiblemente la sonrisa diabólica que tenía ahora mismo la ancianita frente a mí, que se supone era la adorable enfermera del colegio era una alucinación producto de la ingesta de alguna sustancia. _

_-pues… ahora que lo dice no estoy tan seguro…- dije afligido.- quizás alguien la puso en mi comida…_

_-si claro... seguramente eso sucedió.- su tono sarcástico hizo que me volteara a verle sorprendido. Dejo la poción en la mesita, mientras conjuraba una silla.- recuéstese completamente mente señor Wood. Muy bien veamos…- dijo mientras volvía a tomar el formulario y la pluma.- desde hace cuánto tiempo exactamente viene esto ocurriendo? _

_-mmm no sabría decírselo.- dije una vez que estaba completamente tendido sobre la cama de hospital con las manos enlazadas sobre mi estómago. _

_-señor Wood, si queremos identificar el problema es muy importante que usted coopere de manera sincera, me entiende?- yo asiento con la cabeza, mientras trato de hacer memoria a la fecha exacta. _

_-creo que… puede que haya sido hace un poco más de tres semanas… no he podido sacarla de mi cabeza desde entonces…- ella pareció interesada, ya que acerco un poco más la silla a la cama. _

_-está completamente seguro?- pregunta mirándome acusadoramente._

_-bueno, y-yo no lo sé, desde ese entonces pienso en ella todo el tiempo… pero- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y me obligaba a mí mismo a abrir mi corazón completamente a la pequeña ancianita que me miraba con recelo instándome a hablar.- pero puede que sea desde la primera vez que la vi… _

_-y eso sería?... _

_-en tercer año, pero empeoro en cuarto año cuando la vi en el campo de Quidditch…- dije un tanto ansioso mientras recordaba a la pequeña niña rubia con el sombrero seleccionador cubriendo sus ojos sonriendo radiantemente cuando este grito a todo pulmón Gryffindor. Una sonrisa idiota se le escapo con el recuerdo de como ella se sentó a su lado, mientras le ofrecía su pequeña y delicada mano mientras pronunciaba "Katie Bell". _

_-me está diciendo usted que la vio en el campo de Quidditch? Esto es más grave de lo pensaba!... dependencia desde una edad temprana.- dijo alarmada mientras anotaba a toda prisa en el formulario murmurando algo sobre enviar a hagrid a revisar cada centímetro del condenado campo. _

_-sí, fue asombrosa… yo quede sin palabras.- ahí estaba la pequeña niña rubia otra vez, surcando el aire a una velocidad impresionante, con la quaffle bajo el brazo mientras esquivaba las bludgers que los gemelos le lanzaban para derribarla, haciendo piruetas para evitar a angelina que intentaba quitarle la preciada pelota de cuero, llegando ante mí. Recuerdo el escalofrió que recorrió mi espalda cuando vi la determinación en sus ojos, supe, incluso antes de lanzarme sobre el aro derecho que ella anotaría y no estaba equivocado, ella en último momento cambio la trayectoria de la pelota hacia el aro central siendo la primera de las postulantes en lograrlo. _

_Vi como esa determinación se convertía felicidad, volviendo sus ojos más cálidos a medida que su sonrisa radiante aparecía en sus labios, mientras el viento le azotaba el cabello y yo seguía congelado sobre mi escoba. Anoto tres veces más, por lo que quedo inmediatamente clasificada para el equipo, secundada por Alicia, que logró anotar dos veces, de esta forma completando el equipo. Los gemelos junto con angelina y Charlie Weasley, antiguo buscador y capitán del equipo, parecían satisfechos con las nuevas adquisiciones, mientras las abrazaban y les daban una calurosa bienvenida al equipo, todos seguros que con este equipo le patearíamos el culo a las serpientes. Yo aún impresionado, solo pude acercarme a ella para revolverle el cabello mientras sonriendo sinceramente le decía "bien hecho Bell". _

_-ha tenido algún impacto significativo en la manera en que usted se relaciona con los demás?- pregunto mientras solo dejaba de escribir para mirarme a los ojos, como diciendo "estas perdido muchacho"._

_-bueno… si.- dije pensando en cómo últimamente nadie parecía soportarme.- la verdad es que no puedo controlar mi ánimo, cada vez que la veo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, pero también algo enfadado al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo, pero según mis compañeros de habitación y mi equipo tengo un humor de perros peor que el habitual… _

_\- ha llegado a los golpes? O a la perdida de autocontrol y dominio de sí mismo?_

_-golpes no, pero ganas no me han faltado cuando la veo con otro… simplemente quiero destrozarlo, cortarlo en pedacitos y dárselo al calamar gigante. Sabe de solo pensarlo ya quiero romper cosas.- apreté con fuerza mis manos, tanto que mis uñas se enterraban en la palma de mi mano. Maldito Roger Davies… _

_-comportamiento violento- susurro. Se acomodó mejor sobre la silla.- además de la ira… alguna otra emoción? Euforia? Tristeza? _

_-si… ambas.- dijo mientras casi podía paladear la euforia casi demencial que siente cuando ella le mira con esos ojos… que ojos (Del color de las ranas de chocolate, su golosina favorita), que parecen fundirse cuando ella le sonríe de esa manera que al tanto le encanta, lo toca suavemente o simplemente está a su lado, estar con ella es suficiente para sentirse feliz. _

_Tristeza, bueno cuando no está con ella, cuando es consciente de que NO PUEDE estar con ella, porque es tan solo una niña de 15 años y él tiene 17 y es supuestamente un adulto, al que le quedan seis meses para salir del colegio y no podrá verla todos los días, ni tampoco verla sonreír, reír a carcajadas de alguna broma de los gemelos, verla comer barras y barras de chocolate en la sala común mientras lee Quidditch a través de los tiempos… porque ella es demasiado pequeña e inocente y… el acaba de descubrir de que él no es tan inocente como pensaba._

_-me siento eufórico cuando estoy con ella o pienso en ella, pero también me siento muy triste cuando no lo estoy…- dije con pesar. La enfermera siguió escribiendo._

_-inestabilidad anímica… usted siente que es adicto a ella?_

_-ya le dije que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no puedo dejar de buscarla por donde sea que pase, de verla, olerla cada vez que la tengo lo suficientemente cerca… la quiero conmigo a todas horas…- dije mientras sentía que un ligero rubor cubría mis mejillas y soltaba un suspiro cansino. _

_-siente que ha disminuido su autoconfianza? Su concentración? Y que esto trunca sus resultados académicos y en su caso… deportivos? _

_-no puedo concentrarme en clases, obtuve un troll en pociones por estar pensando en ella, perdí bastantes puntos por no prestar atención en clases cuando un profesor me hablaba, tropiezo y choco con personas, postes o paredes mientras camino, ya no defiendo los aros como antes, me distraigo con facilidad mirándola en los entrenamientos…- ella solo asentía mientras yo dejaba fluir como vomito verbal todo en lo que estaba fallando últimamente y por lo cual también e estado sintiéndome miserable… a este paso no me graduare ni ganare el campeonato de Quidditch…- ni siquiera puedo hablar con normalidad cuando estoy con ella, casi caigo de mi escoba y mi capacidad para volar es actualmente asquerosa…y he sentido… - dije haciendo una pausa al sentirme demasiado avergonzado._

_-vamos muchacho con confianza, lamentablemente no puedo revelar nada de lo que me estás diciendo e_so violaría el acta de confidencialidad maestro -alumno y el código ético profesional paciente…- dijo mirándome con desgana, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si la ética fuera totalmente innecesaria.

_\- me siento inseguro de mi apariencia, solo quiero que ella me note, que yo le guste tanto como ella a mi… quiero estar a su altura. Me siento soso la mayoría del tiempo y no soy capaz de declararle mis sentimientos por miedo a que me rechace… sé que eso va en contra del emblema de mi casa, pero no podría soportar el rechazo… _

_-bueno teniendo en cuanta lo intolerante que es usted a la derrota… sinceramente esto no me extraña.- dice con suficiencia, no pude evitar sentirme algo ofendido. Yo acababa de declararle abiertamente mi inseguridad y ella no hacía más que burlarse.- no me mire con esa cara jovencito, sus problemas con la excesiva competitividad y la poca tolerancia a la derrota es un tema que dejaremos aparte… hasta la próxima sesión, centrémonos en esto nuevamente… mmm alteraciones de la realidad? Claro que si… ansiedad?- se permitió una pequeña risita.- si!_

_-pero…-dije cuando ella no me dejo ni siquiera contestar. Sin duda la que más disfrutaba grave enfermedad era esta pequeñita anciana de apariencia afable._

_-taquicardia? _

_-si… siento como si estrujara mi corazón, incluso a veces cuando la veo, siento que se detiene por completo para luego latir con aun más fuerza._

_-insomnio? Descoordinación de movimientos? _

_-sí, si.- dije asustado mientras me levantaba de golpe de la cama, ante su mirada penetrante. _

_-sudoración?- solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente.-fatiga? Falta de apetito?- ni siquiera alcance a asentir ella seguía acribillándome con preguntas.- nauseas? Jaquecas?- leyó la siguiente pregunta del formulario y soltó una risotada que me erizo los vello de la nuca._

_-qué sigue?- pregunte temeroso._

_-paranoia?-dijo entre risas. Fruncí el seño molesto, mientras me retorcía incómodamente las manos. Él no era paranoico…-señor Wood, creo que después de esto hay la suficiente confianza para que asuma su constante paranoia…-seguí evitando su mirada- mm a ver señor Wood, es sabido que usted porta su libreta de jugadas y estrategias de Quidditch todo el tiempo, por miedo a que alguien de otra casa la robe y le boicotee, me equivoco?- ella estiro su mano hacia mí y yo con algo de resistencia y un ligero sentimiento de resentimiento hacia la enfermera, le tendí la libreta mientras ella sonreía radiantemente.- es verdad que cuando algún miembro de su equipo se relaciona con algún miembro de su casa usted suele amenazarlo, espiarlos e incluso hechizarlos? _

_-yo no-_

_-señor Wood, hay un amplio registro de atacados debido a su paranoia, directa o indirectamente, citas, amigos e incluso novios de los integrantes de su equipo, escuche hace unos días que usted tiene una red de espías de distintas casas a los que soborna y amenaza a cambio de estrategias y jugadas de otros equipo…- añadió en un susurro recriminatorio mientras movía en un gesto reprobatorio con la pluma._

_-que? quien le ha dicho eso?!- dije completamente histérico. Tendría que hacer unas visitas de negocios luego de esto, cuando sepa quién fue el soplón… deberá atenerse a las consecuencias.- que es lo que tanto anota ahí? Eh! Yo no sufro trastorno paranoide de la personalidad!.- dije al leer la última frase que había anotado. Al ver la mirada burlesca que me ofrecía, trate de relajarme, estaba actuando como un completo desquiciado.- bueno puede que un poco, pero nunca he atacado a nadie…_

_-es que acaso usted niego que ataco a Roger Davies?- la sola mención de su nombre hizo que nuevamente me encolerizara, sin apenas poder controlar la ira que me invadió al saber que Davies tome la almohada y la lance lejos.- bien no es necesario que conteste algo que ambos sabemos, no quiero que sufra algún ataque y tenga que lanzarle un Desmaius, no sabría cómo explicárselo a Albus… aunque él no tendría por qué saberlo… _

_Yo la mire con temor, mientras pegaba mi espalda al respaldo de la cama, en un intento inútil de dejar más espacio entre ambos._

_-bueno acabemos con esto de una vez… la última. A notado alguna variación en su apetito sexual?-me atragante sonoramente con mi propia saliva debido a lo descuidado que me tomo aquella pregunta.- tiene problemas para hablar de SEXO señor Wood? _

_-no yo…-sentí como mi cara se volvía escarlata debido a la vergüenza, no era capaz de hablar de sexo ni siquiera con mis amigos, hablarlo con una anciana de casi 100 años era prácticamente inconcebible… casi sufrí un serio trauma cuando mis padres me dieron "la charla", no pude verlos a la cara durante un mes luego de eso, incluso evite pensar mucho en ello, hasta hace un tiempo lo encontraba totalmente innecesario. _

_-tiene problemas para referirse al pene? La vagina? Las relaciones sexuales? Señor Wood? Se encuentra bien? Quizás debería… ya sabe…respirar.- dijo observándome fijamente. Esto era lo más vergonzoso que había vivido, está planteándose seriamente que todo esto fuera producto de alguna droga alucinógena, todo era demasiado surrealista, simplemente imposible. Tome aire al darme cuenta de que no había respirado desde que ella dijo sexual.-señor Wood… ambos somos adultos, ya basta de chiquilladas, se perfectamente que usted no es virgen, si lo sé!, después de siete años en este castillos debería saber que las paredes tienen oídos y hablan… literalmente señor Wood, sé que es distraído, pero por si no se ha dado cuenta las paredes están empapeladas en cuadros que no tienen nada más que cotillar desde hace siglos… _

_-bueno yo, sí.._

_-sí que señor Wood? _

_-mi apetito sexual a incrementado…- dije apenas en un susurro. Ella sonrió satisfecha. _

_-disfunción eréctil? Eyaculación precoz? Sueños húmedos? Desea… probar cosas nuevas?-pregunta con un tono ligeramente sugerente que me asusto._

_-que? No!.- grite._

_-está seguro? ¿Por qué esta tan alterado? No debe avergonzarse, hay pociones para solucionar… su pequeño problema y se de muchas personas que estarían dispuestas a experimentar con usted…- luego de piñizcar ambos brazos con una fuerza excesiva para comprobar que tristemente esto no era una pesadilla, perdí completamente el control sobre mí y deje nuevamente que el vómito verbal hiciera lo suyo, exponiéndome completamente._

_-no tengo ningún problema con mi pene! Si es que a problema se refiere en que con tan solo ver a Katie Bell me empalme! Entonces estoy realmente jodido!, pienso en ella todo el tiempo, sobretodo en la noche, y si, tengo sueños húmedos con ella, sueño que le hago el amor en cada rincón de este castillo y que ella grita mi nombre totalmente fuera de control! Le miro el trasero y los pechos cada vez que la veo, sobre todo en los vestidores y me muero por tocarla de todas las maneras indecentes que me pueda imaginar… porque estoy completamente enfermo por ella!- dije soltando todo de sopetón y casi sin aire. Ella me miro completamente escandalizada, mientras sujetaba con firmeza el formulario contra su pecho y me apuntaba con la varita._

_-pero que vulgar!_

_-usted pregunto, yo solo le conteste con sinceridad…- dije cruzándome de brazos sintiendo como mi cara aun hervía debido al sonrojo. _

_\- espere un minuto…-dijo ella soltando el formulario y con la mirada perdida en algún punto desconocido para mi.- me está diciendo… que hemos estado hablando de la señorita Bell todo este tiempo?_

_-mmm sí, creo que sí._

_-que ella es la causante de todos sus síntomas?- dijo ahora golpeando su mano contra la mesita con algo de fuerza excesiva._

_-si…_

_-que lo que se supone que vio en tercer año por primera vez y que luego vio en el campo de Quidditch no era más que la señorita Bell? Que esa es su enfermedad?-dijo ahora mientras su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo anormal. _

_-si-dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella sin decir más me agarro de una manga y me levanto impresionándome de cómo es que fuera posible que una pequeña anciana tuviera tanta fuerza._

_-sabe lo que tiene usted señor Wood? Estupidez crónica! No vuelva a que a menos que este desangrándose o tengo alguna extremidad rota.-dijo mientras jalándome de la oreja me llevaba hacia la puerta.- sabe, pensé que era despistado, pero esto… esto simplemente le supera, me ha hecho perder el tiempo haciéndome pensar que al fin podría sacarlo del equipo de Quidditch cuando lo único que tiene que hacer es solucionar sus traumas amorosos-afectivos, y hablar con la señorita en cuestión… _

_Y una vez que llegamos a la puerta me empujo con una fuerza tal que choque con la pared contraria, lanzándome mi libreta de jugadas a la cara, mientras escuchaba como las puertas de la enfermería se cerraban con un atronador sonido. Con algo de miedo y seriamente preocupado acerca del tipo de personal con el que contaba el castillo me dirigí a la sala común para esperar a que mi equipo se dignara a bajar para poder entrenar._

* * *

Durante la desastrosa practica en la que no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido durante la mañana, él no había podido concentrarse en los aros, ni en nada en particular, las cazadoras habían ultrajado los aros de anotación, había tirado accidentalmente a Katie de su escoba cuando esta le sonrió cuando paso a su lado (por suerte estaban a pocos metros de altura) y luego que ella había jurado que no había sido grave, el resto del equipo le convenció para dejar la práctica, mientras lo miraban confundidos y preocupados por su salud.

-Aaah Fred!.- se congelo en el acto al escuchar lo que parecía un lamento de una voz demasiado parecida a la de cierta pequeña cazadora de cabellera rubio oscuro. Su mano quedo petrificada sobre la manilla de la puerta. ¿Qué hacia Katie con Fred a estas horas en los vestuarios?

* * *

**Malo? horrible? díganme que tal les a parecido para saber si vale subir la segunda parte, se que e exagerado un poco la enfermedad de Oliver jaja quizás lo edite luego, pero me gustaría saber que opinan, en el segundo cap veremos como Oliver enfrenta su enfermedad y que tan inocente puede llegar a ser nuestra querida Katie. **

**Besos y abrazos para todas, y anímense a escribir mas sobre esta pareja, lo necesito... ya e comenzado a leer algunos en ingles solo por la desesperación. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí estoy, lamento la tardanza a quien sea que este leyendo esto, robaron mi computador y estuve bastante deprimida después de perder todos mis archivos, espero que les guste. Es MUY largo, y lo lamento, pero no se como escribir menos palabras :c.**

**Un ultimo mensaje, esto va para ti estimado y desconocido lector, si te gusta esta hermosa pareja, no seria tan terrible animarte a escribir sobre ellos... los fic KBOW son bastante escasos y ambos son maravillosos juntos, bueno al menos en mi mundo de fantasía lo son.**

**Amor para todos :) **

*** nada es mio lamentablemente. **

* * *

-Aaah Fred!.- se congelo en el acto al escuchar lo que parecía un lamento de una voz demasiado parecida a la de cierta pequeña cazadora de cabellera rubio oscuro. Mi mano quedo petrificada sobre la manilla de la puerta. ¿Qué hacia Katie con Fred a estas horas en los vestuarios?

-oh Katie no seas quejica…- escuchar la divertida voz de Fred, hizo que todas las alarmas de mi cerebro saltaran y de pronto quisiera destruir algo, algo que se parecía mucho a la cara de sus golpeadores, en especial al que respondía al nombre de Gred.

-pero Fred… aah demonios, es demasiado grande… me duele.- apretó con tanta fuerza la manilla que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-claro que es grande, te dije que iba te iba a doler, pero eres tan cabezota…- me mordí el labio intentando controlarme mientras sentía como algo en mi pecho se oprimía… _quizás solo debía seguir escuchando para saber de qué se trataba… no saques conclusiones apresuradas Oliver… _

-pues tu eres un bruto, como se te ocurre ponérmela así sin avisar?!- que le puso **que** sin avisar? Sentí como mi pulso se aceleró y mi estómago se contrajo.

-bueno allí voy…

-no crees que es un poco tarde para eso? Esta mierda duele- se escuchó un gemido ahogado que solo hizo que el alma se le callera a los pies, ese pánico que te petrifica y te cala en los huesos, recorriendo todo tu cuerpo.

-joder Katie! Me has mordido! Si no te estas quieta va a dolerte más…- se escuchó un suave sollozo.- Katie cariño, tranquila… respira, ya casi termino.

-está bien solo hazlo más rápido.- gimoteo.

-mierda se salió…- Katie soltó otra gemido lastimero que solo hizo que cerrara mis ojos con pesar al sentir como mi garganta se secaba y se anudaba- aguanta, ya voy a terminar.

-ya no aguanto más Fred… más rápido hombre que me enfrió!

-si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así no me habría ofrecido a ayudarte…

-es la primera vez que lo hago así, no podía hacerlo sola

-bueno, ahora solo tienes que tomarlo, apretarlo con suavidad, suavidad Katie, que no queremos que lo rompas, bátelo un poco… si, así y cuando salga el líquido transparente lo tomas todo… -mi pecho se comprimió dolorosamente y por un minuto estuve seguro de que me había roto todas las costillas, quería correr, volar, tan lejos de aquí como mi escoba me lo permitiera, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, parecía hacerse congelado sobre la perilla por lo que solo levante mi vista al cielo mientras trataba de manejar el punzante dolor, para poder hacer una huida medianamente digna hacia el castillo, encerrarme en mi habitación comiendo las ranas de chocolate que le quite a Alicia, hasta que todos mis dientes se pudrieran.

-a la mierda con esto

-que? te cansaste ya? Recién estamos comenzando preciosa

-me dijiste que ya terminabas…

-te mentí…

-no quiero seguir, me duele joder! – ¿cómo es que Fred la obligaba a continuar si ella le dijo que no quería? La éxito de Fred con las féminas era conocido y comentado, pero nunca se dijo que era un maldito hijo de Banshee que solo pensaba solo en su placer y que las forzaba a algo que ellas no estaban dispuestas a hacer,

Con una ira nunca antes sentida, ni siquiera cuando Flint boicoteo un partido destruyendo mi escoba, me dispuso a abrir la puerta y enfrentarlo, golpearlo hasta que mi mano se fundiera con su pecosa cara, tomar a Katie en volandas y encerrarla en su cama con doseles donde nadie nunca más pueda verla o tocarla, Katie se merecía a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a esperar a cuando ella estuviera lista… sin embargo una frase por parte del pelirrojo lo distrajo monetariamente de su monologo interno.

-es lógico que te dolería la primera vez, quizás debiste pedírselo a Oliver, él tiene más experiencia, lo hace con más suavidad…

-Oliver solo tiene tiempo para planear estrategias, planificar entrenamientos, pensar en Quidditch, pensar en su escoba, pensar en Quidditch, pensar en quaffles, ya dije besuquearse con su escoba? ambos soltaron una carcajada.- no creo que hubiera querido… hey cuidado con ensuciar mis bragas!

Sin poder aguantarlo más abrí la puerta de sopetón, con violencia y cegado por una renovada ira, que sabía ella lo que él quería y lo que no? Ni siquiera él sabía que es lo que quería con exactitud, ¿que saben ellos acerca de lo que él quiere hacerle a Katie? O de lo que el sueña, donde Katie es la protagonista principal? Nadie, quizás solo él y Percy que a la mañana siguiente lo mira reprobatoriamente, dándole a entender que él lo sabe y que tiene un problema serio.

Que en verdad siente que esto lo está consumiendo y que ya todo el muro que el mismo levanto para aislar esos pensamientos, sentimientos y ella misma de él, se derrumbaba lentamente con cada mirada o sonrisa suya y ahora simplemente se hizo mierda a sus pies y que ya no puede seguir engañándose, él está enfermo por Katie Bell.

Y allí estaba Katie con el pantalón de Quidditch fuera de una de sus piernas, que estaba bastante magullada, exponiendo unas lindas bragas verde neón, mientras Fred que estaba sentado a su lado le limpiaba la herida con paciencia… completamente vestido.

Ambos levantaron sus cabezas sobresaltados por el estrepito que produjo el choque de la puerta contra la pared, y me miraban con una mezcla de nerviosismo, miedo y curiosidad; toda mi ira se evapora y el discurso que tenía preparado se atasca dolorosamente en mi garganta, como cuando trato de tragar una porción gigante de tarta de melaza de una sola vez, escuchándose como un balbuceo que me hace sentir mucho más patético y humillado de lo que me sentido en mi vida completa.

-Oliver?!- Chilla Katie cubriéndose disimuladamente las bragas y el inicio de sus muslos con la holgada camiseta de Quidditch. Fred deja su expresión de sorpresa y sonríe pícaramente, mientras se levanta y camina hacia la entrada donde yo sigo inmóvil.

-Bueno Katie, creo que te dejo en buenas manos… Oliver sabrá que hacer- dice poniendo las vendas y ungüentos en mis manos.- no hagas nada que yo no haría capitán…- susurra guiñándome un ojo para luego salir riendo entre dientes.

Apreté con fuerzas las vendas y ungüentos con la necesidad de aferrarme a algo para no salir corriendo fuera de los vestuarios o abalanzarme sobre una sonrojada Katie en bragas, que parecía muy interesada mirando sus calcetines. Levanta tentativamente su mirada chocolatosa hacia mí, con una mezcla de extraña timidez y curiosidad. Me di cuenta de que mi respiración era tan irregular que casi estaba jadeando y mi cara ardía por lo que estaba seguro que debía estar tan raja y brillante como una quaffle.

Baje mi mirada lentamente por su cuerpo, sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía, pasando por su pálido cabello rubio, rostro en forma de corazón, ojos chocolate, nariz pequeña y labios rosados, su fino cuello, la piel lechosa, las llamativas bragas verde neón abrazando sus caderas y piernas torneadas y firmes por el Quidditch. De pronto sentía la garganta seca y mi mente trataba de memorizar lo máximo posible cada detalle de la chica frente a mí.

Hace calor. Los vestuarios son demasiado pequeños. El verde neón es un lindo y mmm vibrante color. Piensa en cosas feas. Flint en bañador. No, eso es demasiado repulsivo. Goyle en bañador. Sigue siendo demasiado perturbador. Hagrid con bañador… Katie en bragas neón en los vestidores.

Sentí un pequeño carraspeo y levante mi vista de las bragas al rostro de Katie que seguía igual de sonrojado, pero ahora su expresión no era tímida ni curiosa, estaba comenzando a cabrearse, lo sabía por qué había arrugado su pequeña nariz de esa manera adorable.

-Bell…- dije a modo de saludo después de sacudir mi cabeza tratando de apartar mis pensamientos anteriores y de mantener la sangre en mi cerebro y no en mi entrepierna.- co-como te hiciste eso?

-fue cuando chocamos, me arrastre un par de metros… pero no es nada grave, tranquilo- dijo al ver que me mordía el labio con culpabilidad.

-lo siento tanto Bell…- dije sentándome a su lado en la banca.- jugué pésimo hoy, por suerte era solo una práctica, además de hacernos perder, me habría humillado frente a todo el colegio o habría terminado matando a alguien…

-todos tenemos malo días, me alegra saber que eres semi-humano al menos…- dijo dándome una de sus contagiosa sonrisa sarcástica. Inevitablemente sonreí con ella.

\- no puedo distraerme del campeonato.- dije mientras examinaba su pierna intentando no tocarla demasiado. –esta-

-es mi última oportunidad para ganar la copa.- dijo imitando mi acento de manera tan lamentable que me hizo sonreír.- no todo es acerca de Quidditch Wood…-dijo mordaz mientras se acomodaba en la banca recostándose de un lado para poder darme un acceso más cómodo a la herida extendiendo su pierna sobre mis muslos, lo que faltaba como si mis jodidas hormonas no estuvieran rebelándose contra mí.

-para mi si lo es.- dije poniendo un poco de ungüento en su herida con más fuerza de la necesaria debido al nerviosismo y al saber que lo que dije era una completa mentira. La escuche soltar aire entre sus dientes mientras me miraba como si pudiera lanzar avadas con los ojos.

-oooh hijo de la gran… hhfhfm.- dijo mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas para reprimir el insulto.- eso fue a posta!.-dijo dándome un golpe en la cabeza.

-quieres que lo haga yo o la enfermera?-pregunte más brusco de lo necesario. Todo el mundo sabía que tenía un miedo irracional a ir a la enfermería, según ella el blanco impoluto del lugar la hacía miserable. Pero a mí me hacía miserable el hecho de que estaba con ella a solas, con su pierna extendida sobre mí. Mire mis manos. Cosquilleaban y sabía por qué. Quería tocarla. Oh, Merlín. Definitivamente estaba enfermo.

-Escoces de mierda…-murmuro por lo bajo- no sé qué diablos te pasa conmigo, pero no me gusta que me traten como si fuera un- soltó un chillido realmente agudo que me hizo sonreír mientras mi mano masajeaba la herida con el ungüento de limpieza, frotando más tiempo del necesario.- maldito escoces cabeza de quaffle…

Sonreí y me di cuenta de que mi mano estaba casi en su trasero, la herida se extendía desde su glúteo hasta la altura de la rodilla, al menos ya había terminado de poner el ungüento de limpieza. Respire profundamente mientras contaba hasta 10 y pensaba en Hagrid en bragas, esto me daba 30 segundos de circulación sanguínea normal, evitándome el sobrecalentamiento. Daba gracias a Merlín el hecho de que al menos pudiera mantener una conversación decente con ella sin balbucear incoherencias, estar solo con ella no me ponía tan nervioso e incómodo como cuando estaba todo el equipo pendiente de cada uno de mis torpes movimientos, con ella era sencillo, casi como respirar, como jugar Quidditch, no nos llevábamos de maravilla, ambos éramos tercos, obstinados y orgullosos, pero compartíamos el amor hacia el Quidditch y eso nos daba algunos momentos de conversación agradable, solían ser breves, antes de que se desarrolle otra discusión, pero supongo que eso los hacia mucho más especiales.

-hay que esperar 5 minutos y estará completamente limpia y cicatrizada…- dije mientras con mi mano abanicaba aire para acelerar el secado, pero me detuve cuando estuve a punto de darle accidentalmente una nalgada. Ahogue un chillido y agarre firmemente mi muñeca con la otra mano, mirando con temor como mi mano parecía desobedecer a mis órdenes. Ella giro su tronco rostro hacia mí, sin entender que me sucedía.

-Estas bien Oliver? Estas actuando muy extraño…- dijo enarcando una de sus finas y rubias cejas.- no te concentras en nada últimamente y tu humor es aún peor de lo normal, por no hablar de los gritos…

-no me sucede nada.- dije completamente serio. Ella soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

-eres un cabeza de quaffle…

-silencio Bell…

-no eres mi padre Oliver… y mi madre no busco un nombre para mi durante 8 meses para que me llamen Bell, es Katie… KATIE.-dijo modulando de una manera condenadamente lenta y sexy.- a veces creo que guardas tu escoba en tu trasero, es la única explicación para que te comportes como un idiota… a menos que eso lo dejes para tus noches de placer, sabes? No me extrañaría.

-que intentas decir Bell?- dije levantando la voz. Ella entrecerró los ojos con una mezcla de diversión y desafío.

-yo creo que sabes a lo que me refiero Ollie-Wollie. Que bailas al otro lado del arcoíris….

-no soy gay.-dije rotundamente. Sabía que solo lo hacía para cabrearme, pero el hecho de que ella creyera que gay me hacía sentir miserable y enfurecido. Reprimí el impulso de tomarla y demostrarle que tanto me gustan las chicas. No quería ir a Azkaban por violación, mi carrera en el Quidditch se vería arruinada y nunca le haría eso a Katie.

-lo que digas Ollie-Wollie… lo que digas, no quiero presionarte a salir del closet.

\- 1 hora más de practica para ti Bell-

-eso es abuso de poder!

-eres mi cazadora y puedo darte las horas de practica que yo quiera!- ella abrió los ojos y apretó con los labios con indignación.

-no soy de tu maldita propiedad! No soy TU cazadora, soy cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor, no te pertenezco.- enojado ante sus palabras la tome de las pantorrilla y la jale más cerca de mí, para susurrarle muy cerca del oído.

-yo soy el capitán del equipo y si digo que 1 hora más de práctica, es una hora más de práctica, si no estás conforme puedes de-

-ni se te ocurra decirlo Oliver Alban Wood! Una vez que digas esas palabras me iré del equipo y ambos sabemos que no tendrás tiempo suficiente para entrenar a otro antes del partido siguiente, lo que significa que perderás la copa debido a tu propia obstinación!

Apreté con fuerza los labios conteniendo mi estúpido orgullo que me instaba a mandarlo todo al diablo solo para no darle la razón. Esta chica me sacaba de quicio!. Resople frustrado y apreté con fuerza mis puños pensando en la copa.

Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su piel sobre la mía propia a pesar de que la tela de mi uniforme que las separaba, podía sentir como su entrepierna estaba pegada a uno de mis muslos con la tela verde neón tan condenadamente cerca, con ELLA tan cerca.

-al final todo siempre está relacionado con el Quidditch…- su voz me hizo volver a prestarle atención y me sorprendía al ver que seguía enojada a pesar de sus aplastante victoria verbal.- todo te importa siempre y cuando sea relacionado con el Quidditch… - escupió con amargura.

-cuál es tu problema conmigo?- pregunte dolido y nuevamente enfadado.

-mi problema?!- Soltó una sarcástica y amarga risa.- cuál es tu problema conmigo Oliver? No paras de gritarme, de evitarme, de mirarme con rencor! Pareciera como si me odiaras! Ni siquiera Flint me mira de esa manera, los primeros días pensé que simplemente estabas presionado por la copa y los Éxtasis, pero ya llevas meses tratándome como si fuera una basura!

-yo no te odio y mucho menos te trato como una basura, son críticas constructivas Bell… es Quidditch no es ballet, no hay tutus ni tiaras, si no te enfocas en el juego, no aguantas las críticas, los golpes y las caídas este deporte no es para ti.- soy un gran hijo de puta, lo sé. La enfermedad esta deshaciendo mi cerebro y mi auto control, haciéndome vomitar una sarta de mentiras impulsadas por la frustración, sospecho que esto es mucho más serio de lo que la señora Pomfrey cree, ella me tiene completamente perdido.

-no me grites joder! Odio que me grites! Que mierda te he hecho para que me detestes tanto?! Que el Quidditch no es para mí? Oliver has caído bajo! Tú fuiste quien me eligió! Si esto no hubiera sido para mí no seguiría en el equipo, no me tendría que levantar a las 4 de la mañana porque eres un maldito maniático obsesivo con problemas de posesividad! No me harías acompañarte mientras planeas nuevas jugadas o pedirías mi opinión, tendría tiempo para tener un maldito novio y terminar mi tarea de pociones si no fueras tan absorbente y desquiciado… eres un hipócrita! Tú fuiste el que llego a la práctica totalmente desconcentrado, llegaste a botarme de la escoba Wood, pero claro tú no te das cuenta de eso, en tu mundo ficticio, tu eres perfecto!

-ese es el problema Bell, te distraes con tus novios! Es por eso que debo corregirte constantemente!

-novios? En serio? Es lo único que te escuchaste de lo que acabo de decir? Estas diciéndome que soy una cualquiera? Cuando diablos e tenido un maldito novio? Ándate a la mierda Wood tú y tu jodida copa, no creo que entiendas si quiera a lo que me refería, están tan obsesionado, que es insano, está bien amar el Quidditch, pero también es bueno vivir la vida, estoy segura de que no sabes de lo que hablo, no estoy segura siquiera de si es que eres un humano… pero estoy segura de que lo que te hace falta es un buen polvo para quitarte la estupidez y dejes de desquitarte conmigo! - abrí los ojos completamente sorprendidos mientras ella se levantó y se sacaba los pantalones y los lanzaba con furia a su bolso.- pero como eres de obsesivo no me extrañaría si te tocas pensado en el amago de wronski o en tu escoba!

-tsk tsk tsk… con esa boquita besas a Davies, Bell?.- dije venenoso después de darme cuenta de que ella no se estaba ofreciendo como voluntaria.- tu estúpido novio se desmallaría con esos modales…- ella tomo una camiseta de su bolso y me la lanzo a la cara con rabia.

-jodete Wood! Y no sé quién te dijo que estaba saliendo con el pirado de Davies!

-bueno eso no es lo que parecía el otro día en el pasillo, tenía su lengua es tu esófago!- dije levantándome mientras la enfrentaba. Ella dejo caer mi brazo derecho donde sujetaba unos pantaloncillos con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.- nada puede distraernos de la copa Bell, menos un mujeriego como Davies, de seguro solo quiere sacarte información y distraerte del objetivo para tomar ventaja.

-oh Merlín es verdad…!- dijo con una mirada ausente, mirando hacia el vacío, mientras su rostro se veía decepcionado. Sin entender de qué hablaba, me limite a cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho y mirarla con una ceja alzada para que termine.- no, no, no… Angie tenía razón!

-sobre qué cosa?-pregunte con temor, casi frenético. Angelina sería capaz de confesarle a Katie sobre mi enfermedad? Si, Angelina sería capaz de todo por verlo sufrir un poco solo por diversión, por venganza, por todas las veces que la ha despertado en la madrugada y le ha gritado.-ella te lo dijo?

Ella tomo asiento en la banca de al frente y asintió lentamente con la cabeza mientras evitaba a toda costa mis ojos. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, estaba cagado. Ella lo sabía. Suspirando me pasee por el pequeño vestuario mientras me jalaba el cabello con desesperación. Que le decía? Como podía ahora verla a la cara? Podría negarlo todo? No, al preguntarle prácticamente había confirmado todo. Así que hice lo que solía hacer cada vez que sentía que estaba perdido, me lance, como todas esas veces que me lance con mi escoba a una quaffle que para todos ya estaba perdida, sin importar si iba a estrellarme con el suelo hasta quedar como una masa, lo valía.

Katie Bell lo valía.

Valía cada caída libre incluso si terminara estrellando contra el suelo.

-yo… no quería decírtelo, no quería que nuestra "amistad" se volviera extraña, no quería que las cosas cambiaran porque tenía miedo de lo que ibas a pensar acerca de mí, no quería que me rechazaras… ya sabes por lo de la enfermedad.- dije sentándome en la banca de enfrente. Ella levanto su mirada hacia mí y podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, tan palpable que podía sentir como mi pecho se estrujaba dolorosamente.- en verdad aun me cuesta asumir esto, e estado mucho tiempo autoengañandome, diciéndome que solo estoy confundido. Por eso hoy fui a la enfermería, si sé que es estúpido, pero nunca antes me había sentido así y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, Pomfrey me dijo lo que sospechaba, no hay cura para esto.

No hay cura para la enfermedad que él se negaba a nombrar en voz alta, pero que durante las noches, esas noches estrelladas y reflexivas, una parte de él, esa voz que sale a flote en los momentos menos indicados le susurraba que se llamaba amor, algo tan desconocido para él, hasta ese entonces. Descubrir que él no ama al Quidditch, que le apasiona, que le gusta, quizás le obsesiona, pero no lo ama, y si lo amara iría por debajo de Katie Bell. La que le hizo darse cuenta de que no hay mucha diferencia entre él y el resto de los chicos, la que lo hace sentir más humano, mas cálido, La chica que lo tenía enfermo, desquiciado y frenéticamente enamorado, la chica que con una sola mirada o una sonrisa puede hacerlo volar, mucho más alto y veloz que su propia escoba.

-Oliver… yo nunca… nunca me di cuenta, siento si te di las señales equivocadas, no voy a negarte que estoy bastante sorprendida, pero como pensaste que iba a dejar que eso cambiara nuestra amistad? Seguiremos siendo amigos. Yo te apoyare en todo Oliver, pero no puedo permitir que llames a esto una enfermedad.- dijo tranquilamente. Podía ver en su mirada, en su rostro e incluso en su postura cuanto le dolía rechazarme, como intentaba decirme que no sentía lo mismo.- uno no puede elegir a quien ama… supongo que eso es lo maravilloso del amor, que puede ser cualquier persona incluso una que no se sienta de la misma manera…

-Lo siento Katie, de verdad no quería incomodarte, sabía que esto sucedería, no quiero que sientas lastima por mí, yo lo superare, prometo no interferir en tu relación con él, por más que me duela, por lo mucho que quisiera, no podría hacerte infeliz a ti, si tú eres feliz con él, yo daré un paso a un lado…- dije cerrando mis ojos cuando comencé a sentir como un peso se cernía sobre mi corazón y mi garganta comenzaba a picar al igual que mis ojos. Detente hombre, que no hay nada más patético además de un chico rechazado a uno que llora cuando lo rechazan.

Me levante al sentir como quizás era aún más patético de lo que pensaba, estaba a punto de llorar en frente de la chica que me acaba de romper el corazón, debía dejar de humillarme. Me levante y camine rápidamente a la salida, sintiendo aun su mirada triste en mí, murmure atropelladamente un adiós sin mirarla, pero cuando estaba empujando las pesadas puertas su voz me detuvo.

-Oliver! yo umh en verdad no me gusta Davies, y creo que en verdad el podría jugar en tu misma liga si usas unas buenas jugadas, yo quizás podría ayudarte con eso, de todas formas creo que es un poco gay también…- me di vuelta sorprendido para mirarla en medio de los vestuarios mal iluminados, haciéndola parecer dolorosamente hermosa con su camiseta y bragas neón. Cuando sus dichos me golpearon como una bludger en la cabeza.

Davies? Ligas? Gay?

Y de pronto lo entendí todo.

Y no pude más que reír.

Porque toda la situación era hilarante. Y reí aún más fuerte cuando vi que ella seguía mirándome sin entender. Y mande todo a la mierda. Si ya me había lanzado una vez porque no volverlo a hacer? La caída ya no podría ser peor, porque no retirarse con un pequeño premio del que seguramente me arrepentiré más tarde. Así que camine hacia ella aun con una sonrisa en los labios y una determinación desconocida.

Me detuve a escasos centímetros de ella, llevando una de mis manos a su mejilla sonrosada, acariciándola suavemente, mire sus ojos verdes iluminados por la sorpresa y los labios rosados y abultados ligeramente separados listos para soltar una frase que fue amortiguada por mis propios labios. Vi como sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero mientras yo cerraba mis ojos lentamente lo último que vislumbre, fue como ella cerraba los suyos.

Al comienzo sólo fue un breve roce de labios, tímido pero decidido que aceleró todo mi cuerpo. Estaba ligeramente enfadado con ella por ser tan cabezota, creer que era gay y por haberme obligado a reconocer algo que no quería que ella supiera, todo mediante una serie de malos entendidos y rumores, pero no podía resistirme a esos suaves labios presionados bajo los míos tiernamente.

La sentí sorprendida, tímida, laxa entre mis brazos, como arcilla en mis manos. Por lo que solo la acaricio, con una decidida pero pasmosa tranquilidad. Como si no hubiera prisa, como si no estuviera a punto de estallar de deseo, de felicidad. No quería urgirla, no le pedía nada. Sólo se ofrecía para que ella tomara lo que creyera conveniente.

Y entonces, ella reacciono, moviendo sus labios lentamente contra míos suyos, siguiendo mis movimientos con sensualidad.

Llevo sus manos a mis hombros, clavándome las uñas, su cuerpo febril y su boca desesperada danzando contra la de él. La estreche aún más contra mí, llevando mis manos a su cintura sujetándola con firmeza para que no escape, para nunca dejarla ir y ella ronroneó de placer, rendida, llevando sus manos hacia mi nuca, donde enredo sus dedos con suavidad en mi cabello.

Y algo estallo en mi pecho, algo tibio y placentero, que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera después de ganar un partido o hacer una pirueta particularmente difícil.

Mordisquee su labio inferior, hasta que ella gimió quedamente y deslice mi lengua lentamente en su boca, rozando su paladar, incitando su lengua adormecida. La hostigaba con mi lengua, provocándola e incitándola a seguirme. Sabiendo que su lado competitivo la llevaría a querer tomar el control. Sonreí contra su boca cuando sentí como su lengua se enredó con la mía, luchando como siempre lo hacíamos, dispuesta a no perder ni rendirse jamás, como en el Quidditch.

La sentí ahogar un gemido que solo hizo que el beso se volviera más desenfrenado. Mi parte racional que hasta el momento no había hecho ni intento de aparecer por su mente, desapareció totalmente ante la pasión del beso. Posiblemente para siempre.

Moví una de mis manos hacia su nuca, para tener mejor acceso a su boca, profundizando el beso todo lo humana mente posible. La aferre con ansiedad y desesperación, con ambas manos ahora en las caderas, sintiendo la fina tela verde neón de sus bragas, pegándola más a mi cuerpo. Sintiendo el impulso incontrolable de tocarla, estrujarla contra él. La sujetaba con fuerza, temiendo que ella intentara liberarse o apartarle, o que esto fuera solo un hermoso sueño… pero Katie no lo intento, ella se aferró a él.

Cuando rompí el beso, los dos respirábamos con dificultad, nuestras frentes juntas, notando recién ahora que ella se encontrada en puntillas sobre mis propios pies, a mí misma altura solo por mi brazo que la aferraba pétreamente contra mi cuerpo, casi como si así pudiera fundirme con ella.

-Joder… - le oí murmurar en voz baja. Ni siquiera me atrevía a abrir los ojos para enfrentarla, aunque tendría que hacerlo en algún momento. Pude sentir su aliento sobre mis propios labios y su respiración haciéndome cosquillas. A regañadientes la baje, deslizándola lentamente por mi cuerpo, sintiendo la dolorosamente placentera fricción de nuestros cuerpos, completamente excitado, escuchando como ella soltaba un profundo suspiro al sentir mi entrepierna presionándose ligeramente contra su vientre.

-no soy gay Katie Bell…- dije en un susurro, aun con ella a escasos centímetros. La oí reír, esa risa cantarina y contagiosa que conocía de memoria e inevitablemente reí con ella. Abrí los ojos al sentir como sus manos se trasladaban desde mi nuca a mis mejillas, acariciándome con suavidad.

-creo que me di cuenta Ollie…-dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

-me gustas… me gustas mucho, estoy completamente enfermo de amor por ti Katie.- apreté nuevamente su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, acercándola.

-me habrías ahorrado un muy mal rato si me hubieras besado de esta forma apenas entraste aquí…-dice estirándose hasta darme un muy suave y breve beso en los labios.-me hiciste pensar que el chico del que llevo enamorada desde hace años jugaba en otras ligas y estaba interesado en el estúpido que me robo un beso en un pasillo…

-voy a matar a Davies…- dije atropelladamente mientras intentaba atrapar sus labios ya que ella me daba breves y suaves besos.

-eso puede esperar…-dijo mientras trasladaba sus besos a mi mandíbula.- nunca pensé que serias tan obtuso Oliver Wood.-dijo riendo, al ver que no entendía de lo que hablaba ella sonrió con dulzura.- catalogar como enfermedad estar enamorado de tu cazadora? Tsk tsk tsk … pero supongo que es parte del encanto que me enamoro desde te vi en la mesa de Gryffindor murmurando como un esquizofrénico mientras planeabas nuevas jugadas con Charlie…

Sentí por primera vez en mi vida esa felicidad maniaca y demoledora, como una bomba atómica de felicidad instalada en tu pecho, que te hace sonreír como un psicópata, casi partiendo tu cara en dos, que se consigue solo cuando la chica de tus sueños te dice que también te quiere, haciéndote el hijo de puta más feliz del mundo. Y la bese otra vez, agregándolo a la larga lista de síntomas y adicciones que ella me provoca.

Esta vez Katie no era tímida y vacilante, no respondía sutilmente, sino que lo hacía con un ímpetu que poco podía envidiar al suyo propio y no hacía más que alimentar y avivar más y más su propia locura, su propia enfermedad. Cuando ella soltó un gemido en su boca, La acerco a él, hundiendo los dedos en su tierna carne de su cintura, estrujándola, estrechándola con pasión. La besaba como si estuviera hambriento de ella, desesperado, y así era en realidad. Todos los deseos que había estado reprimiendo, fluían ahora, libres y salvajes.

Él lo había intentado, Merlín sabía que lo había hecho, pero no podía más. Él estaba enfermo, de manera crónica y terminal, completamente desahuciado por Katie Bell.

* * *

-bueno muchachos, creo que deberíamos darles algo de intimidad…- Angelina tiro con fuerza de mi brazo, alejándome de la ventana, mientras Alicia hacia lo mismo con mi gemelo.

-valla valla, quien lo diría… nuestro capitán resulto ser un experto en el besuqueo-dijo George mientras ambos nos reímos entre dientes.

-y manoseo, viste como le metía mano?-dije señalando la ventanilla, donde se podían ver dos figuras fundidas una en la otra, sin saber dónde terminaba Katie y empezaba Oliver.

-y bastante hipócrita… donde quedo eso de que las relaciones dentro del equipo están prohibidas?- dijo Alicia con las cejas fruncidas mientras se alejaba de los vestuarios seguida por Angie y el resto de nosotros. Reí cuando George le paso un brazo por los hombros y la besaba en la mejilla.

-bueno puede que esto nos beneficie a todos… Gred estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Feorge mientras yo tomaba la mano de Angie entre las mías y le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-buscar algún armario de escobas para besuquearme con mi novia? Pues lo lamento Feorge, pero fue mi idea primero, vas a tener que conformarte con alguna estatua o un tapiz…- Angie me golpeo juguetonamente el brazo, mientras George y Alicia reían.

-bueno si, ahora que los vestuarios están siendo utilizados sin ninguna clase de decoro por nuestro capitán y la pequeña Kit-Kat…

-creo que tienen para un buen rato amor… ya sabes toda esa tensión sexual reprimida.- Dijo Alicia, mientras estábamos cada vez más cerca del castillo.

-sí, pero no se dan cuenta?- yo mire a George sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir desde un principio, por lo cual lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.- chantaje!

-no más practicas al amanecer.-dijo Angie sonriendo como un niño en navidad.

-no más "Alicia deja esa barra de chocolate, tus caderas me lo agradecerán algún día"- dijo Alicia imitando el acento de Oliver impresionantemente bien, haciéndonos reír.

-no más gritos por las detenciones…- dijo George levantando un puño.

-no más regla de no relaciones dentro del equipo.- dije chocando puños con mi gemelo.

-bueno a pesar de todo, me alegro mucho por ambos… ya sabes, la tensión entre ellos ya estaba asfixiándome.- dijo Angie cuando estábamos en la puerta principal del castillo.

-bueno ahora Katie se encargara de mantener a nuestro querido capitán de bueno humor… y mucho más distraído. Quizás deje de ser un nazi del Quidditch… quien sabe.

-el poder del amor…- dije soltando un exagerado suspiro soñador con un voz demasiado femenina.- después de todo por algo pasamos semanas planeándolo todo… no fue nada fácil hechizar la escoba de Oliver en la práctica de hoy para que chocara con Katie, por un momento pensé que iba a matarlos aunque fue divertido hechizar su mano para que le diera una nalgada…-todos reímos un poco al recordar a Oliver sujetando su mano con cara de terror.

-ni tampoco convencer a Davies de que Katie creía que era gay para que la besara… bueno Katie de todas formas cree que prefiere las varitas.- dijo George riendo a carcajadas.

-bueno fue muy gracioso convencer a Katie de que Oliver era gay.-dijo Angelina haciéndonos reír a todos.- lo mejor fue su cara al decirle que lo había escuchado murmurar el nombre de Davies en las duchas el otro día.

-pobre Katie, estuvo días negándose a creerlo- dijo Alicia con una muy falsa compasión mientras luchaba por no romper a reír como una loca.- a ustedes les toco lo mas sencillo, saben lo complicado que es robar la escoba de Oliver? Prácticamente duerme con ella! estoy completamente segura de que me habría lanzado de la torre de astronomía si me hubiera descubierto!

Le dije la contraseña a dama gorda y entramos entre risas y bromas a la sala común, ahora vacía. Nos detuvimos justo frente a las escaleras, mientras yo y mi gemelo nos despedíamos de nuestras novias. Con pesar me aleje de Angie.

-bueno supongo que nos espera una larga noche… Oliver no se quedara en silencio durante horas comentando lo brillante que son los ojos de Katie mientras salta sobre la cama suspirando como un cachorro enamorado…-dije riendo con George.

-ay Merlín Katie no dejara de hablar de lo definido que son sus abdominales…-dijo Alicia subiendo las escaleras.

-bueno al menos Oliver deberá eliminar la regla de las relaciones entre miembros del equipo.-dijo Angie tras ella, ambas deteniéndose en el descanso de la escalera.- podemos dar por termina la misión. Quien sigue ahora?

Compartí una mirada divertida con George, que como siempre parecía estar en mi misma frecuencia.

-El pequeño Ronnie y la Brillante Hermione…


End file.
